


don't keep me waiting

by suhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mark calls Hyuck "Duck", Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Semi-Public Sex, Summer, a lot of metaphors im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhyuck/pseuds/suhyuck
Summary: They are back into the silence Donghyuck thinks they should have never left. This has never been a problem for them, never an uncomfortable matter. The new silence is way worse - a silence that is too damn loud.Was it due to their unspoken feelings or to their tiny argument? They would never know.Until they do.Until Mark searches for Donghyuck and he doesn’t ignore. Mark’s sight reflects the stars above them but his eyes don’t need, has never needed, this reflection to be Donghyuck’s favorite galaxy.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	don't keep me waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflupuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflupuff/gifts).



> hey guys, how are you? 
> 
> hope you like this one i really enjoyed writing and thinking about them. the title is from zayn's new song vibez which has become the main soundtrack of my writing on the last week. 
> 
> this work is way more special since it's a birthday gift for my one and only, my dearest friend, aya. i love you so much and hope you like this one!
> 
> enjoy, everyone!

Lee Donghyuck got his driver's license last week. 

Now, he is able to come back to his old town and drive through the streets he once went by thinking about dreams that he wanted to make into reality, stories that he wanted to build. And, the most important and thrilling part is that Donghyuck - after almost all his goals are achieved and already with a huge amount of good stories to tell - is not alone. 

As he looks through the rearview, Donghyuck finds his best friends on the backseats of the van they rented for the trip. Jaemin is taking pictures of the landscape, the beaches, and the ocean caressing the sand, with a sleepy Jeno on his shoulder. Renjun, with his feet on Jeno's lap, is laying against Yangyang's chest and shushing Chenle's loud laugh, ringing from the back. Next to the mischievous one, Jisung is quietly amused by Shotaro and Sungchan trying to count how many white cars are passing by them. 

The scene is a routine for Donghyuck but he still giggles as he analyzed quickly before bringing his attention back to the road. 

"Do you still know your way around here, Duck?" a raspy voice reaches his ears and he knows where it's coming from. 

On the passenger seat, it's the one person Donghyuck didn't need to mention he was there because they are inseparable. Mark Lee is shining under the rays of the sun entering the car and his peanut hair is blowing because of the sea wind. His best friend who has been through every goal he has achieved, his confidant who was there in every good and bad moment he needed him. 

The boy who Donghyuck has loved the most in the last few years. 

"I certainly do" Donghyuck replies, confident, eyes still on the road but he can still manage to notice the small smirk forming on Mark's lips. 

"There are some memories that can't just fade, huh?" Mark comments, brushing his fingers through his messy locks, and glues his eyes to Donghyuck's face, too focused on not returning the stare and not losing his direction. 

Of course, Mark was going to mention memories when they are driving through the ways of Jeju, Donghyuck silently thought. Here, under the same fresh breeze and vibrant summer colors, Donghyuck and Mark made promises no one else other than themselves knew about, on the back of his father’s old pickup truck. It wasn't a trip like this one; only Mark was there with him because Jeju was closer than Canada and Donghyuck wouldn't accept Mark spending his summer alone in the dorms. Even Johnny and Yuta would spend quality time with Doyoung's family so why would Donghyuck leave his friend behind? 

Naturally, this became a habit of both of them. Wherever one would go, the other followed around. If it depends on Donghyuck and Mark, they would never be alone. 

“No,” Donghyuck replies. “they never fade.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t look in Mark’s direction but he remembered how he couldn’t take his eyes away from Mark’s face when they slept under a blanket fort in his childhood bedroom. Or when Mark comes to the fifth floor and jokes around with Johnny, knowing the best way to take a laugh out of Donghyuck. 

Lee Donghyuck got his driver’s license last week but he is still too damn afraid to skid on the dead-end road hidden in Mark Lee’s eyes. 

He’s not much of a religious person but he thanks God when he sees the beach house they rented for the weekend from where he is driving. It doesn’t even take a minute after he parked in front of the house for Yangyang to burst the door open and do his little celebration dance. 

“You dropped my head, prick!” Renjun barks and the others laugh while watching the fight. 

“It’s not my fault it’s too damn big.” Yangyang retorts and Renjun jumps out of the van to go after him. 

They are already running towards the van and crossing the road to get to the beach with Renjun screaming “I’ll show you the big head” when Donghyuck opens his door. Sungchan and Jisung are already taking the bags and suitcases out of the car trunk while Jaemin is waking up Jeno with a cute tone that makes Donghyuck want to throw up. Chenle and Shotaro are observing the house, surprised by its comfy and cozy energy even though it’s bigger than they’ve thought. 

Donghyuck smiles as he leans against the van and observes his friends. Even before Donghyuck got to Jeju, it already felt like home. Whenever he is with his friends, he gets the warmness on his chest that tells him this is where he belongs. 

They take the suitcases inside the house and are welcomed by the scent of wood and jasmine. The living area and the kitchen are not huge but are enough for having a nice chat after a day spent by the sand and eating meals together. The rooms upstairs consist of three large suites which already brings a fun debate of who is sleeping with who. 

“We have 3 couple beds for 10 people.” Renjun reminds them of the corridor. 

“I want a room with Sungchan.” Chenle is the first to raise his hand and hugs his friend. 

“Sungchan will smash you in his sleep have you seen your sizes?” Jisung reminds him, crossing his arms. 

“Don’t be jealous, you can sleep with us too.” Chenle winks and Jisung facepalms. “Okay, I and two-sungs are room number one.”

“Ok but how about us?” Jaemin starts counting the people still left to decide the room. “We are still 7 to be split into 2 beds.” 

“I don’t mind sleeping with two people.” Yangyang admits and passes his arm through Renjun’s shoulder. 

“Don’t make me sleep on the same bed as him.” Renjun asks and Mark snorts loudly. 

Yangyang pouts. “It’s just two nights and after that I will come back to my dorm very far away from yours.”

“We live in the same building for God’s sake.” Renjun reminds him. 

“Still too far, am I not your friend?”

While Yangyang and Renjun are picking on each other, Shotaro laughs it off “I can sleep with them, there is no problem.” He makes his way to the second suite while Chenle is already shouting searching for his favorite cap and Renjun being carried in Yangyang’s arms to the room. Mark gives Hyuck a questioning look, arching only one of his brows as he is trying to solve the room division. 

It wasn’t a piece of brand new information that nobody wanted to sleep with Jeno and Jaemin. The problem was not with them and they were quite good roommates but they didn’t want to get in the couple’s zone nor participate in any bigger display of affection or sexual tension. 

“So why don’t we play odds and evens to decide who gets the room and who gets the couch?” Donghyuck solves, catching their attention. “I will sleep with Mark and you get to sleep alone and have your honeymoon.” he explains to the couple and Jeno gets redder than Shotaro’s shirt. 

And that’s how Donghyuck and Mark end up being drawn to sleep on the couch. They put their bags on the corner of the living room and dress up on their swimming trunks at the small bathroom on the first floor. Mark jokes it has been a while since they last shared a bedroom and Donghyuck scoffs. “Oh have you missed sleeping with me, Mark?” Mark slaps his right arm and they hear noises coming from the stairs. All the boys, dressed in their beach clothes, are singing a stupid Tiktok song Donghyuck doesn’t know a thing about. Yangyang is holding a pack of soju he has been excited to drink since they left Seoul and Sungchan is already with a ball below his arms. 

They cross the road to get to the beach that's almost private for them and eat the tuna sandwiches Jaemin has prepared for them right away - long hours of the trip and Donghyuck screaming “Don’t eat in the car it’s rented” have left them hungry. The sun is burning on their skin as the afternoon is just about to begin and Donghyuck sets his favorite purple bucket hat on the top of his head. He is helping Shotaro with the sunscreen when Sungchan is already calling them to play. 

“How can you suck so bad at volleyball, Mark?” Donghyuck inquires Mark, next to him, after some rounds with Mark always letting the ball fall. Chenle keeps cursing Mark and Sungchan only seems to laugh about it. 

“This ain’t volleyball, dude, we don’t even have a net.” Mark defends himself and Donghyuck only shakes his head. He won’t surrender for Mark’s stupidly cute smile or the way his eyes seem brighter when he gazes at Donghyuck, at least that’s what the stubborn part of his personality wants him to do. 

But the “in love with Mark Lee since we were fifteen” part of Donghyuck is almost cracking his judging expression. 

And by the way, Mark is always missing the ball and chuckling aloud, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching, Donghyuck knows this will be a long trip for the sake of his heart. 

* * *

  
  


Donghyuck had always preferred sunsets to sunrises, probably because growing up, he could see every sunset through his window. In Donghyuck’s opinion, Jeju’s sunsets are breathtaking and he values and worships this particular moment of the day on this specific place he cherished the most.

Sitting on the sand, with the wind massaging his cheeks, Donghyuck is waiting for the sunset. Besides his family, it was what he misses the most about this place. Nobody actually knew about that but Donghyuck didn’t feel the need to tell anyone. 

There are some feelings better felt without being revealed. 

What Donghyuck didn’t know is his adoration for sunsets is quite visible on the way he is balancing his feet and the way his gleamy pupils are dilated. Mark doesn’t tell him, but he didn’t think he should. 

There are some moments better appreciated without being explained. 

Mark had always preferred sunrises to sunsets. 

But, right now, he thinks the sunsets are better. 

* * *

“Babe, please remind me exactly why did we think Yangyang could help us in the kitchen?” Jaemin asks, rubbing his temples as he watches Yangyang almost cutting his own finger instead of the carrot. 

Twice. He almost lost his finger twice. 

“I’m just here to grill the meat, Nana, I was also invited.” Jeno winks at him, not being bothered by Yangyang playing with the cutlery, which Donghyuck finds funny - he is not sure if the best part is Jaemin being too worried about Yangyang in the kitchen or Jeno being too calm.

Renjun is adjusting the plates and chopsticks on the table with Shotaro and Jisung is trying to get Yangyang out of trouble when Donghyuck, sitting on the kitchen isle, feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s Sungchan, he can tell by the long fingers, and he remembers the first time he met Sungchan. He was too shy and afraid of the training and the whole idea of becoming an idol and it was hard to take the bad thoughts out of his head. Donghyuck was relieved to see Sungchan’s been growing and improving his talents to the point where the company felt he was ready to debut. Most of all, Donghyuck is satisfied to see Sungchan has become a dazzling company of his days and not a ball of stress he has been under for the last couple of years. 

He knows how Sungchan must have felt, it’s always a terrible feeling to be left aside. At least, this is already in the past. Sungchan, even though without a unit defined, doesn’t feel isolated anymore and Donghyuck is sure of this when he hears Sungchan naturally chatting and enjoying the moments they all get to spend together. 

“Hyung, have you seen Mark-hyung?” Sungchan questions and Donghyuck frowns. It has been some minutes since Mark last mentioned he was going to make a call and vanished from their sights. 

“Isn’t he on the phone?” Donghyuck asks and Sungchan shrugs, still not taking his hands off Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“I can’t hear his voice anymore.” 

Donghyuck bits his lips, wanting to find out where Mark really is but wondering if they are not just overthinking about it. Shotaro doesn’t miss much of the chat and turns in Donghyuck’s direction. “I think he headed outside, to the backyard.” Donghyuck nods and his legs seem to itch until he decides to search for Mark. Something pounding on his chest makes him step faster towards the backyard. 

He finds Mark Lee sitting on the grass, hugging his knees and observing the sky. He doesn’t even ponder if he should leave him alone and sits down next to him, but he knows he better do it in silence. Donghyuck knows Mark has noticed but they don’t exchange words for the first minute, only their breathes, almost in sync, can be heard, and the sound of the waves coming from the other side. They also listen to Chenle barking on Jisung but they know it’s just a casual joke between the youngers. 

“Manager-hyung’s just called,” Mark is the first to break the silence. “I think I won’t have any time to rest when we go back.” This comes like a reminder that their lives are not the fairytales everybody thinks it is. Sometimes, their schedule changes without their knowledge, pushing them into tougher training and recording routines, and they can’t do much about it. 

“Have you told him about your leg?’ Donghyuck inquires him and Mark doesn’t answer right away. It’s already an answer. “Mark, c’mon…”

“Hyuck, you know I can’t.”

“Yes, you can?” Donghyuck shots at Mark and hopes it doesn’t hurt. A warning shot, rather than a blitzkrieg. “You could actually ask for a bigger rest but you always think you can handle everything they assign you to.”

They are back into the silence Donghyuck thinks they should have never left. This has never been a problem for them, never an uncomfortable matter. The new silence is way worse - a silence that is too damn loud. 

Was it due to their unspoken feelings or to their tiny argument? They would never know. 

Until they do. 

Until Mark searches for Donghyuck and he doesn’t ignore. Mark’s sight reflects the stars above them but his eyes don’t need, has never needed, this reflection to be Donghyuck’s favorite galaxy. Drifting through this endless space, Donghyuck finds the trail of the answer he has been waiting for so many years. He feels Mark’s hand finding his cheeks, his thumb caressing his cheekbone, and he relaxes under his touch. 

“Stop flirting and come inside to eat!” Renjun cuts the moment, screaming at the doorway to the backyard and Donghyuck almost curses him at that very second. Renjun is the only one who actually knows about Donghyuck’s feelings and he still jokes about it because he loves to pick on Donghyuck. 

That’s why he steps on Renjun’s toe under the table when they get inside. “Ouch what was that for?” he exclaims and Donghyuck only fires away his sharp look, which brings a laugh out of Renjun. “God I wish Dejun was here to save me from all of you.”   
  


“He is too busy with Xuxi, don’t disturb the moment of another couple.” Chenle plays around. 

“They are not even dating, dude.” Mark chuckles but stops on his track when he realizes. “Hey, what another couple?”

“Jeno and Jaemin.” Donghyuck answers, quickly. “Renjun is always interrupting them.”

The subject changes before Donghyuck, and hopefully Mark, notices Chenle’s comment. Yangyang is now telling Shotaro and Sungchan how he got into a coma and decided he should become an idol, owning loud laughs because of the same old story Yangyang was proud of. 

“You are such a drama king,” Donghyuck affirms while shoving a spoon of the delicious salad Jaemin made inside his mouth. 

“You would miss me if I didn’t have this idol awakening.” Yangyang retorts, throwing a ball of a napkin at his friend. 

He would surely do. 

* * *

Saturday arrives when Friday is gone. 

They all wake up early, grab what they will need for the day and spend the whole morning and afternoon on the beach, sunbathing, playing around, swimming, and, mostly, forgetting they aren’t ordinary people. 

Jeno is the first to enter the water and Donghyuck whistles acutely while his friend is taking his shirt off. Jaemin slaps him on the back of his neck and Renjun laughs at the scene. 

“I don’t want your man.” Donghyuck asserts. 

“Oh, believe me I know.” Jaemin gives him a mischievous wink and Donghyuck arches his eyebrow. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Jaemin shrugs. “You are terrible at hiding, Hyuck.” he whispers, splaying sunscreen on his skin, and not being heard by anyone but him and Renjun, who agrees. 

Donghyuck turns around and only catches a glimpse of Mark running through the sand, with Sungchan, following Jeno. He sees and hears Mark giggling from afar when Jeno throws splashes of water on them. Quickly shaking his head, Donghyuck seeks for Jisung, the ball and any other thing that wasn’t Mark Lee.

Donghyuck finds out Jisung also thinks he isn’t a mysterious person. “You told me my birthday gift because you couldn’t wait until my birthday.” Jisung explains to him as he throws the ball to the other team that consists of Sungchan, Yangyang and Renjun. “You told me on a Thursday, my birthday was on Saturday, bro.”

“I was too excited to see your little face, ok?” 

“It was only for two days.” Jisung replies and Donghyuck doesn’t get the time to laugh, hitting the ball that it’s coming from their side of the sand and screaming for Jaemin to pay attention at the game.

Shotaro doesn’t answer his question. He doesn’t know much about Donghyuck and his tough quest of guarding his feelings but he remembers the time Donghyuck didn’t hide when he wasn’t agreeing with something Dejun was saying back at the training room. “I remember because I got too afraid of your stares on that day.” 

“I’m not scary.” Donghyuck shouts but ponders for a second. “Am I?” Shotaro just laughs and gets to the water. 

When the sun is almost setting again, Donghyuck assumes he is indeed a transparent person. Not because of Yangyang also assuring him that his expressions give away his feelings - he sure wishes he wasn’t the theatrical kid of his family - but because Mark comes back to his side, on the sand, and he finds it hard to control the heat on his cheeks. 

“You are hot.” Mark says. 

“What?”

“I mean, your cheeks,” Mark continues, touching his face. “they are burning. Must be the sun.” 

Donghyuck is terrible at hiding but Mark is also terrible at perceiving. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Maybe Mark wasn’t that bad at understanding the in-betweens - maybe he was just pretending. 

It seems too real to deny, when they are running, late at night, back to the beach while everybody else is already sleeping. It seems too palpable and Donghyuck thinks it’s because of their fingers intertwined when they get to the sand. 

Donghyuck ignores the stars above them and finds the ethereal in front of him. “What you were going to do last night?”

Mark weakly laughs and puts a brand of Donghyuck’s hair behind his ear. “What I’ve been wanting to do for a long time now.” 

Mark closes the distance they have been setting for 5 years, since their first and last kiss, and Donghyuck is finally grabbing Mark’s face into his two hands. The problem is Donghyuck doesn’t know how to let go and he wants more than just a meet of tongues, more than just a kiss under the moonlight. Even though they seem in sync, heads turning the other ways to fit their mouths perfectly and hands in the right places, it’s not enough. “Mark…” he whispers against his wet lips. 

“What? Is there something wrong, Duck?” Mark inquires, eyes wide opened staring at him and Donghyuck just denies with a shake of the head. 

“No, I-” Donghyuck thinks about it and takes Mark’s hands in his again. “I wanted to just ask what this means to you because,  _ damn it, _ Mark, I have so much inside of my chest but I don’t know if you are feeling it too. So I need to know what all of this is to you, for my own well being.”

Mark smirks and embraces Donghyuck’s waist around his arms, pressing their crotches against each other. “Babe, this means all the times I held inside me how much I love you.” he admits and Donghyuck doesn’t notice the tears falling out of his eyes until Mark wipes them with his thumbs. “This is me vulnerable in front of you showing that everything you felt here,” Mark grabs Donghyuck’s hand and guide to his chest, right where his heart lays. “is everything I feel here too.” He shows Donghyuck’s way to his own chest and Donghyuck feels too much to not crash their lips together once again. 

Donghyuck shouldn’t demand deeper kisses but Mark’s tongue is made to be around his. Too damn sweet, too damn addictive. Enveloped by the sea spray, the kiss tastes like summer promises that won’t fade when the leaves start falling. Mark swallows every whimper coming from Donghyuck’s lips and all the suppressed whispers declaring “I love you.” Donghyuck bites Mark’s lower lip and Mark smiles at the process, having half a mind to sit on the sand and bring Donghyuck with him. It takes a mere second for them to find each other’s lips again, Donghyuck’s body on Mark’s lap and hands messing his hair. The waves are crashing by the sand but the only sound Donghyuck cares about is the one that comes from Mark. 

Mark sneaks his hands to Donghyuck’s waistband and curls it around his playful fingers. Donghyuck whines and breaks the kiss to look into Mark’s face. Red lips, bright eyes and heavy breathing on his chest. 

“We are in the middle of a beach, calm down.” Mark reminds him and Donghyuck scoffs. 

“Nobody will come here now, love.”

“Someone is needy, huh?” Mark plays, pinching his waist, and Donghyuck gives him a peck on the lips “Are you sure of this?” Mark asks when he parts and Donghyuck sets his lips on his earlobe.

“Stop talking.” Donghyuck whispers and Mark giggles, pulling him closer where Donghyuck feels his hard member under his own. Mark bites on Donghyuck’s neck, without a warning, and Donghyuck lets out “Fuck, Mark.”

“I’m the one who will fuck you.” Mark grunts, sending shrives down his spine, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes, shutting them fastly when he feels Mark’s hands working on his shorts. “No underwear?”

“Are you complaining?” Donghyuck asks. Mark denies and brings their mouths together while he is squeezing Donghyuck’s cock on his hand, still inside his shorts. He hears Donghyuck’s moans and backs away, taking a good look at Donghyuck’s open mouth, begging for more. “Please, Mark, don’t stop.”

Mark fulfills Donghyuck’s desire and enhances the pace. Donghyuck grinds on Mark’s fingers, riding his hand as much as he can. Mark’s other hand found the way to Donghyuck’s belly, rubbing his weak spot and feeling the grip hardening on the back of his hair. Donghyuck comes back to kissing Mark’s face, starting from his forehead, going down to his thin nose, his slim cheeks, his sharp jawline. Every place of Mark’s face he traces with his lips he leaves whines and intimacy. Mark, on his particular task, gives like for like, encouraging his lover. 

Mark Lee has been Donghyuck’s closest inspiration and when Mark tells him to let go, he looks up to him and does as he says. 

And that’s when Donghyuck gets to the stars inside of Mark’s eyes. 

They take the rest of their desires inside, back at the house and at the couch they were sharing. Mark reminds Donghyuck to not be so loud but Donghyuck is stubborn and sensitive and wishes he could everybody how Mark makes him feel when he takes Donghyuck’s shirt off and trail kisses down his chest and his tummy. Before he can get to the next level again, Donghyuck grabs Mark’s hair and asks for a change of position. “Now that I was enjoying being on top of you?”

Donghyuck gives him a quick kiss when Mark sits up and kneel on the floor, in front of the couch. “I’m sure you will enjoy this even more.” He pulls Mark’s shorts and underwear down at once and watches Mark’s thick cock springing free. Not wasting any time, Donghyuck kisses the top of his cock and gives it a lick, without taking his eyes off Mark’s. He kisses the sides of his toned thighs and feels Mark exhaling. 

“Don’t be a fucking tease, babe.” Mark warns him, biting his own lip and Donghyuck doesn’t listen to him, doesn’t care about him gripping harder on his locks. That’s exactly what he wants: Mark taking control over him. He licks from the base to the top a couple of times before his tongue travels to Mark’s slit and, when he notices, his face is already being pushed, harder, on Mark’s cock. “Hyuck.” Mark whispers but it’s not a warning to stop anymore. 

It’s a green light and Donghyuck goes and doesn’t look back. 

Mark’s cock twitches around his lips and his tongue warms his length. Donghyuck’s saliva is coming out of his mouth when Mark’s pushing him deeper. Sloopy, a huge mess, just like they have always been and Donghyuck’s moans can be heard even with his mouth busy. Mark replies, moaning in a low range, and working faster on Donghyuck’s hair. 

Mark contains his loud noises when he comes because the sight of Donghyuck gulping every drop of him is overwhelming. He tastes himself on Donghyuck’s kiss and the rest of the house seems to be gone. He feels like floating in space but still manages to find his way to Donghyuck. It could be a magnetic field or an accident of destiny but he couldn’t deny their connection, their love, and how they would always come back to each other.

Mark Lee couldn’t deny that Lee Donghyuck belongs among his galaxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> have a great day <3


End file.
